


Fried Ice Cream

by ciTohCysP



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mute Neo, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciTohCysP/pseuds/ciTohCysP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo x Yang fic because holy shit this ship needs more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I officially here by proclaim that the ship name for Yang/Neo is Burnt Ice Cream! Get it? Like the desert? No one? Okay... Just me then...

Neo sat in world history class twirling her pen lazily, the long thin object spiraling between her fingers effortlessly. She let out a small huf as the teacher continued to drone on about ancient mesopotamian society, delivering information that would never be useful in everyday life… Unless she became a history professor, which was incredibly unlikely.

The pen clicked to a stop between her second and fourth fingers as the teacher spoke up saying, “-and for the next fifteen minutes you will read from the book individually, you can listen to music while you study just please use headphones and keep it down.”

A smile crept up onto Neo’s lips and she swiftly pulled her phone and from her pocket and fished some earbuds from the depths of her backpack, the pen forgotten on her notebook as she flipped open the older phone and plugged her earbuds into the port on the side. She scrolled quickly down through her contact list until she reached the starred name, Yang.

She selected the name and put the earbuds in as the phone rang, drowning out the sound of other students whispering to each other and pages turning replaced with the sharp sound of an old fashioned telephone.

The phone picked up on the other end after the third ring and Neo was greeted with the casual sound of her girlfriends voice, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

Neo reached down and tapped the receptor twice, sending two dull thumps through the line to Yangs end. The other end went silent for a moment and Neo’s smile shifted more to a fond smirk as Yang tried to remember their code for the second time that week.

“Oh!” Yang exclaimed after a moment, “Oh, okay!”

Neo giggled a bit, her laugh high and smooth causing the kid who sat in the desk next to her to glance up from his book for a moment before turning his gaze back to the thick textbook.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Neo could practically hear the playful pout on Yangs face as she spoke into the phone, “It’s hard to talk to you while your in class without being caught.”

Neo shifted in her desk and pulled out her own heavy textbook from her backpack while at the same time she heard a click from the phone as Yang set the cell to speaker and continued whatever it was she was doing before Neo called, which by the sound of it would be washing the dishes at her small apartment down by her college campus, she small place was too small for an automatic dishwasher even if she could afford one so she usually washed the dishes by hand unless she could get her younger sister Ruby to do it for her.

“So the other day Blake and I went down to this bookstore called… Well I forgot, but the important part is-” Her voice rung out over the sound of pouring water and clacking dishes as she went about the simple chore, “-can you believe it! I mean, why would you even do that?” The story was interpreted by a happy laugh from Yang as she recalled the event.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the two of them, Neo would often call Yang up in the middle of the day when she knew the other was free and just enjoy the sound of her voice while they were apart.

“The thing is though, I didn’t even see it till she pointed it out to me so I would say its all her fault.” Neo looked up from the text she was pretending to read while Yang gabbered on and glanced at the clock on the wall, a slightly shocked expression crossing her features.

“So if you-” Yang stopped as Neo tapped the receptor again the unspoken message clear, ‘I’ve gotta go.’

“Aww… Well, see ya tomorrow for our date night babe.” Yang said bringing a gleeful smile to Neo’s face.

Neo blew a kiss into the microphone and Yang chuckled before kissing back herself with an over exaggerated, slobbery kissing noise then hung up, letting the line go dead just as the bell rung.

Neo sighed and gathered her things before shoving them into her backpack, and treading out the door on light feet, but a small smile graced her face for the whole rest of the day as the sound of Yang’s voice echoed through her head and her step held a bit more bounce at the thought of their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy comments are my heart and soul so please if you like this fic let me know!


End file.
